


By Firelight

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ memories come back to him in bits and pieces while he, Dean, and Benny traverse Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Firelight

One night, while Dean takes a moment to quickly cook and eat, and Benny patrols, Cas stares into the firelight and remembers.

 

_He's sitting on the floor by a fireplace, stirring up kindling with an iron poker before tossing on a couple of logs._

_“Did you get the fire going?”_

_He turns and smiles at a woman as she nears. She’s carrying a covered basket in one hand and a couple of wine glasses in the other._

_“Tell me again why we have to roast chestnuts.”_

_“Because it’s Christmas Eve and it’s tradition,” she says, smiling as she kneels down beside him. “You’ll enjoy it.”_

_She leans over and gives him a quick kiss. “I promise.”_

 

“I had a wife,” Cas marvels, the knowledge certain though he’s not sure why. 

Dean looks over with a scowl. “What?”

Cas looks up. “Dean, I had a wife.”

“No,” Dean says, sternly. “What you had was a crazy woman who took advantage of you.”

Cas looks back at the fire. He is not so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and happy last Christmas and instead I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
